Edwards POV to Chapter 23 in Twilight: Angel
by lacedesign968
Summary: ever want to hear the continuation to midnight sun to your favorite chapter? Here's your chance!


I did not expect it all to come to this.

Looking back on that first day, I would not have dreamt it possible.

Yet here I am, suffering emotionally, while she was suffering physically.

No. Suffering was the wrong word. Torment, torture, on the brink of death.

I snarled at James. He yanked her arm up and touched her hand to his mouth.

She was drowning in a pool of blood, issuing from her head, where glass shards were scattered. Her chocolate, brown eyes were closed, and for a moment I thought the impossible. But then I heard her heart beat, and only part of me was relieved.

"Oh no, Bella, no!" I cried in horror. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella please!" I begged. Her breath caught, and I knew she could hear me. Then, I came to my senses.

Behind me, Emmett, and Jasper dismantled James, the ripping sounds echoing in my brain.

I called for my father. "Carlisle!" Agony ripped through me. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please no, no!" I sobbed, but no tears were aloud. A frozen person, never to cry again.

Carlisle touched his hand to her forehead. In that moment, she cried out, gasping.

"Bella!" I cried.

"She's lost some blood but the head wound isn't deep. Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

I almost howled with rage. My fault, my fault, my own grievous fault!

"Some ribs to I think," Carlisle added. He was prodding her side, making sure he got the injuries correct.

"Edward." her voice, an angel, the most beautiful thing forever, was slurred.

"Bella, you're going to be fine," I assured her. "Can you hear me, Bella? I love you."

"Edward." She tried again. Her voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here." I promised.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know," - I tried talking to Carlisle, looking away from her perfect, broken face and body. "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please... Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised my sister.

"Alice?" Bella moaned. My head whipped back around to face the girl I loved, adored...

"She's here, she knew where to find you." I promised her. Anything. I would give her everything.

"My hand hurts," She told me, her voice broke on the last word.

"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop."

"My hand is burning!" she screamed. Her perfect eyes fluttered open, but her eyes were glazed over.

"Bella?" I cried, frightened for her.

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" She screamed, agony in her voice.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" My angel! please, let her live! I prayed.

"He bit her." My breath caught.

"Edward, you have to do it." Alice said. _Just let her turn. she'd want this for herself._

"No!" I bellowed, at the same time that Bella said "Alice,"

"There may be a chance," Carlisle said, an idea forming.

"What?" I begged. Anything for my angel...

"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

"Will that work?" Alice was worried for her sister, intensely so.

"I don't know, but we have to hurry." He urged.

"Carlisle, I... I don't know if I can do that." Agony again ripped through me.

"It's your decision, Edward, either way." He said " I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

Bella thrashed against our hold.

"Edward!" She screamed. Her eyes looked into mine, and I knew that I could do this. Determination struck my un-beating heart with a bang.

"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over her, working on her head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." his voice was panicked.

I bent my head over her hand, cradling it for a second, then touched my teeth to her fragile palm.

It was the most wonderful thing I had ever tasted.

I couldn't stop. She was going to die.

_Focus Edward_. Carlisle thought.

And I did. Her blood started tasting floral again, and I pulled away.

"Edward." She whispered.

"He's right here, Bella." Carlisle replied.

"Stay Edward, Stay with me..." She still wanted me? after all I had put her through, she still called my name with a loving caress...

"I will." My voice was strained, but triumphant.

She sighed.

"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked me.

"Her blood tastes clean," I said. " I can taste the morphine."

"Bella?" Carlisle called

"Mmmmm?"

"Is the fire gone?"

"Yes," she sighed. " Thank you, Edward."

"I love you." It was so impossibly true.

"I know." She breathed, her voice fatigued.

I laughed, weak with relief.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again.

She frowned. "Yes?"

"Where is your mother?"

"In Florida," she sighed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." she was weak, but she sounded angry. "Alice." she pulled her eyelids open to look for Alice. "Alice, the video- he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from. I smell gasoline." she said, surprised.

"It's time to move her." Carlisle said.

"No, I want to sleep," She complained.

"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," I soothed her. I cradled her to my chest, and her breathing was even, her heartbeat normal. "Sleep now, Bella." I said, and she sucumbed.


End file.
